Lost on You
by TRikiD
Summary: When Dusty's friends become too worried for him after a traumatic accident, they send him to take some time off and relax at Piston Peak National Park. And, as luck would have it, Blade knows exactly what he's going through and seeks to comfort him. He owed him that much.
1. Chapter 1 - Take a Spiritual Retreat

Lost on You

Chapter 1 - Take a Spiritual Retreat

The sky was clear, the autumn air was crisp, and the sun was bright; it was the absolute perfect day for flying. Dusty Crophopper, former world famous racer turned honorary firefighter, didn't hesitate to enjoy his day off in the sunshine. The same goes for his new girlfriend, Ishani; he had just recently gathered the strength to ask her out, and she just couldn't resist his adorable charm.

"Race you to the water tower!" Ishani called playfully as she dove, Dusty chuckling and following her every move. The two eventually pulled up with graceful twirls in the opposite direction, but quickly met back up again.

"Last one there buys a round at Honkers!" Dusty goaded, diving once more with a sharp flip to gain more speed. He soon came down to the runway with the water tower at the very end, lowering his landing gear and preparing for the headwind.

But just as Dusty landed and came to a halt, the sky suddenly filled with dark and thunderous clouds, flashing with lightning while the wind picked up significantly. It made the headwind even stronger, and Ishani was heading right for it.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Dusty shouted at the top of his lungs, but he was too late. Ishani couldn't pull up in time, making her overpass the runway before losing all control as her altitude dropped. She disappeared over a cornfield, crying out in terror before a loud CRASH could be heard, followed by a fiery explosion.

And then, the largest bolt of lightning jumped out of the sky, striking the crop duster and showing no mercy.

* * *

"Dusty, wake up!" Chug screamed while shaking Dusty violently, trying to wake him from the obvious nightmare he was having.

Shaken and afraid, Dusty's icy blue eyes were wide as he inhaled and exhaled; he soon took in his surroundings, realizing he was in his hangar with a very concerned Chug standing beside him.

The firefighter calmed down almost immediately, groaning and clenching his eyes shut, "What time is it?"

"Six," Chug replied.

"In the morning?"

"Yup."

"Great." Dusty growled groggily and crawled out of bed. "Well, there's no way I'm gettin' back to sleep, anyway."

"You've barely gotten four hours of sleep the past couple of nights, Duster. We're worried."

The said former crop duster sighed, "I know. But what're you gonna do?"

With that, Dusty rolled out of his hangar to stretch his wings and start the day earlier than usual, leaving an even more concerned Chug following closely behind.

Dusty ignored him for the most part and rolled into the fire station, punching his time card to clock in, thus starting his shift. But before anything happened enough for him to care, Dusty needed his coffee and fuel, so he headed over to the Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly to get his usual java.

"Notice anything wrong lately, Chug?" Dusty asked flatly.

"Nope. Not with you around, Duster," Chug tried to reassure with a chuckle, but he couldn't get the smile he wanted.

"Good."

"Here's your usual, Dusty—black with no cream," Dottie stated as she approached with a cup of fresh hot coffee.

"And I'll get your fuel, Buddy," Chug informed before heading off to fetch his friend's fuel.

"Thanks, Guys," Dusty grimly thanked and took a sip of his coffee, even closing his eyes to savor the energizing taste.

"Dusty, in case you haven't noticed, you're really starting to scare us," Dottie began with a worried expression.

"Because of something I continuously blame myself for," Dusty stated matter-of-factly, gazing at the forklift with a cold stare, "My business and beliefs are my own, Dottie, not yours. So, please, just leave it alone."

The mechanic was silenced at that, but she was thankful that Chug returned soon after to fuel Dusty and spare her the awkward tension. But even so, neither of them had a thing to say, and Chug and Dottie knew their efforts to comfort their friend were all for not by now.

"Mornin', Employee of the Month!" Mayday called cheerfully as he approached the station, hoping to use his kooky old codger quirks as an excuse to badger Dusty about getting happy again.

"No offense, Mayday, but with us being the only two firefighters and you being an old man, the honor was always going to go to me, anyway," Dusty grimly pointed out, taking a much larger sip.

"Ah, that may be true, but I just like ta remind ya for the sake of your sanity."

Dusty finally averted his gaze from oblivion and looked at the old fire truck, "Well, last I checked, my sanity is just fine."

The former racer then grabbed his coffee once Chug was finished refueling him, and headed for the fire station to wait and listen for any emergencies. As he left, the others just couldn't help but feel terrible for him; Dusty used to be so full of life and spirit, and he had an adventurous attitude that wasn't afraid of anything. Now, he seemed like an empty shell.

Frankly, the only one who could ever get through to him was Skipper, but the said old war plane had passed away nearly two years ago. Hope seemed lost for poor Dusty.

* * *

After a long and uneventful day, Dusty felt compelled to spice it up a bit and numb his sorrows with some beer and country music at Honkers. Though he hardly visited, he always sat alone when he did.

"'Nother round, Hun?" a kind female forklift asked while holding out a platter of gasses of beer, a sweet Southern twang rolling off of her tongue.

"Thanks," Dusty muttered and grabbed a glass, not hesitating to take a big swig of his second glass.

Being known as the "Silent Firefighter" of Propwash Junction, most of the waiters and waitresses felt too embarrassed to serve Dusty, but this forklift always volunteered to because she sensed his troubled nature.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked knowingly and set the platter down.

"I couldn't. You've got drunken reprobates to serve," Dusty protested dryly.

"Yes, but I've also got a conscious to keep clean. So, if you would…"

The firefighter scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Just because I'm not who I used to be, doesn't mean I need your concern."

"Well, Hun, not everyone's lost someone like you."

Dusty slammed his glass of beer down, glaring at the forklift and speaking with a hissing tone, "I know."

The airplane then laid what money he owed for the drinks on the table, and left in a hurry. The forklift instantly felt much worse, knowing she had crossed a line. But to go after him was foolish, so she merely took the money and continued her shift.

Meanwhile, as soon as Dusty left the building, he was stopped by his sheepishly smiling friends, Chug and Dottie. He already knew what was coming.

"Wipe the smiles off your faces, Guys. I'm too tired for your pity," Dusty growled and drove around them.

"We know you're over our constant hovering, Dusty, but-," Dottie tried as she and Chug followed closely, but the latter interrupted her.

"We've finally come up with something that'll be sure ta make you feel better," the fuel truck added in excitement.

And though he didn't stop, Dusty looked back at them in interest, "Oh, really?"

"Mayday did a little research, and he found out that you're allowed to have a paid vacation," Dottie explained before Chug once again continued for her.

"So, we figured you should take one now, and we even made some arrangements for your stay."

"Is there no other way for you guys to show your remorse, or can you at least give up?"

"Nope," the two replied in unison.

Sighing heavily in defeat, Dusty stopped and looked up in exasperation, "If this will get you guys to leave me alone, then fine. Just tell me where you're sending me."

"We rented out an awesome room for you down at the Grand Fusel Lodge," Dottie informed.

"It's a spiritual retreat ta Piston Peak National Park, Baby!" Chug shouted in ecstasy.

* * *

 **In case you couldn't already tell, this story and its title is inspired by LP's "Lost on You." Very good song, make sure to listen to it at some point.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - For Old Time's Sake

Chapter 2 - For Old Time's Sake

Piston Peak National Park was just as beautiful as Dusty remembered, and he didn't hesitate to take in the calming sights as he flew over the vast forest. But unlike last time, he couldn't bring himself to fly over Murray the train, or even fly through the large hole in a respectfully large tree; something within his guilty conscious prevented him from doing so.

Soon enough, the Grand Fusel Lodge came into view and Dusty carefully landed, heading inside and exhaled in relief when he felt the cool air-conditioning. He then made his way to the counter and the hotel concierge gave him the key to his room, but Dusty was stopped by one important staff member before he could continue on.

"Hello there, Dusty! What brings you here?" Ol' Jammer, the lodge's manager, asked in surprise.

"I just needed a breather from work, a little vacation from little old Propwash," Dusty kindly replied.

"Well, it's good to see you again, and it's an honor to have a hero as a guest here."

Dusty had just passed by the old car when he said that, but he stopped at the last part; he closed his eyes and sighed in sorrow, recalling a grimly ironic memory. Luckily, they were both spared an awkward silence when Ol' Jammer went on to welcome another guest, to which Dusty quickly made his way to the café.

He knew if anything could calm his nerves, it's a cup of coffee.

* * *

Surprisingly, not a single fire had sprouted within the entire park, not that the staff of Piston Peak Air Attack wanted to complain; it was such a clear and nice day that even Blade admitted to wanting to relax for a bit.

But Blade's definition of relaxing was different from his employees', as all he wanted to do was sit alone in his hangar while listening to the radio for any emergencies. Having grown close to him after all these years, the rest of the employees of PPAA were smart enough to know the real reason behind Blade's desire to be alone.

It was anniversary of Nick Lopez's death, and Blade always spent the day being more reclusive and silent than any other day of the year. The others learned to respect his wishes, but after half a day of literally nothing happening, they all decided it might be best to give him a little nudge.

"So, Blade, such a nice day we're havin', huh?" Dipper began nonchalantly, as she was the one to volunteer to lure Blade out of his hangar.

"What do you want, Dipper?" Blade simply asked.

"What do you mean, what do I want? I just wanted to check on my favorite chief," the female firefighter quickly denied.

"I'm your only chief. That aside, I know you and the others want me to get out more instead of sulking over Nick's death. Right?"

As Blade gave her a deadpanned look, Dipper was bewildered, _Damnit, how did he know that?_

But Dipper was quick to clear her throat, "Alright, ya got us."

Blade quirked a brow, "And are you going to stop?"

"I don't think so."

"Fine. I'll visit the Fusel Lodge for a quick latte, but then I'm coming straight back."

But as Blade left his hangar and took off, he failed to notice the knowing smirk on Dipper's face, "Not if there's someone there ta keep you distracted."

Meanwhile, it didn't take Blade long to get to the Grand Fusel Lodge, a three minute flight at the most. When he arrived, he casually rolled in and wasn't surprised at all by the fairly amount of guests already staying there.

He didn't hesitate to make his way to the café, and he ordered a caramel latte with extra cream. Little did the black and red helicopter know that an old friend was visiting for very similar reasons.

"Well, if it isn't the huffy helicopter himself," a familiar voice came from Blade right, and he looked over in surprise to find the S.E.A.T. he head trained a couple years back.

"Nice to see you, too, Farm Boy," Blade greeted sarcastically, just as his drink was brought over. After paying, he took a sip and savored the creamy taste.

Dusty quirked a brow in curiosity at the choice of his drink, "I didn't take you for a creamy guy."

"And I didn't think you took it black, so I guess we both learned something new."

"Guess so."

"What're you doing out here, anyway, Crophopper?"

"My friends thought I needed a vacation," Dusty replied grimly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"That sounds familiar," Blade muttered under his breath, "Well, for whatever _other_ reasons you have for being here, don't let me stand in your way."

Dusty couldn't help but ponder deeply about Blade's words, but decided not to further delve into it. The two sat in silence while continuing to drink, and this went on for a few moments. None of them seemed to want to get involved in the other's world for all they cared.

"Well, stick an apple in my mouth, and call my a roast! Blade Ranger, is that you?" The said helicopter turned when he heard his name, and even Dusty turned in intrigue at the heavy and gruff Southern accent.

Standing there was a navy blue Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk with brown eyes, and he smiled brightly at Blade.

"Gary?" Blade finally spoke when he began to recognize the helicopter.

"I take it you two know each other," Dusty stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Blade and I were both chosen to cast as the main character from Chops. But Blade here was clearly more cut out for than me. We're ya?" Gary happily pointed explained, "By the way, who's your friend, Blade?"

"Gary, this is Dusty Crophopper, a S.E.A.T that I trained a couple years ago. Dusty, this is Gary Igniter, an old friend of mine," Blade pointed out.

"Nice to meet you," Gary said with a friendly nod.

"Likewise. And to get off the introduction train, but I better get to my room," Dusty informed with painfully obvious fake sympathy, as he finished his drink and threw it away before disappearing down a hall.

"He seems nice," Gary began, "Anyway, back ta you, Old Buddy. I heard you were a firefighter, but I didn't think you'd be an actual firefighter!"

"I'm just full of surprises."

"You bet. And I hate ta be the bearer of bad news, but like Dusty, I've got stuff ta get to as well. I'll see you 'round, Blade!"

With that, Gary rolled out of the lodge and took off to do Ford knows what, and Blade chuckled at the rather peaceful thought of seeing two old friends in one afternoon.

Meanwhile, Dusty soon found his room on the third floor, complete with its own spacious patio, queen-sized bed, flat-screen TV and mini fridge. He figured if he was going to stay here for a whole week, he might as well enjoy the luxuries given to him; it was even better that his friends paid half of what he'll owe the lodge.

Dusty also thought he shouldn't have to be alone while he was here.

* * *

The last thing everyone at Piston Peak Air Attack expected was not only Blade returning so soon, but that he also came back with Dusty Crophopper. Of course, Dipper was thrilled to see her favorite racer again, but she was still disappointed that Gary didn't keep Blade busy like she planned; she wouldn't have called him for any other reason, especially since Gary also knows about the tragic death of Nick and feels sorry for Blade, too.

"Dusty, what're you doing here—w-what're you _both_ doing here?! Blade, you're supposed to be spending time at the lodge!" Dipper whined as she quickly approached her boss and former crop duster.

"I got bored," Blade simply stated.

"I didn't want to look like a hermit," Dusty added flatly.

"Well, look who's still kickin'! How's that engine been treatin' you? Good, I hope?" Maru rambled on boastfully.

"Better than good. And I guess that's another reason why I came up here. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here, so thank you," Dusty explained with utmost sincerity.

"No need to. Knowing that you're happy is payment enough fer me."

"Really?"

"Hell no! I want at least a hundred bucks for savin' yer ass!"

That got a good laugh out of everyone, but Maru continued to glare and hold out a fork at Dusty demandingly.

"I'll be sure to pay you before I leave," Dusty reassured.

The lighthearted moment was suddenly shattered when the alarm went off, and Patch was announcing the size and location of a large fire soon after.

"Now _that's_ what I've been waitin' for!" Blade exclaimed in excitement as his blades whirled, "Whaddya say, Crophopper? You up for some firefighting for old time's sake?"

"I've got nothin' better to do! Count me in!" Dusty shouted back, revving his engine and racing down the runway to take off. Finally, something that they could both enjoy and take their minds off of the ones they've lost.

* * *

 **Well, Dusty has finally reunited with his friends at Piston Peak, but that's not the only past that's been dug up.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
